deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Uzumaki is the titular protagonist of the Naruto series. He previously fought Monkey D. Luffy in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Naruto Uzumaki vs. Akuma (By Strunton) *Dante vs Naruto Uzumaki *Naruto vs Eren Jaeger *Gohan vs Naruto *Greninja vs Naruto *Naruto vs Hibiki Kohaku *Naruto Uzumaki vs. Jio Freed *Naruto Uzumaki vs Sonic The Hedgehog *Jotaro Kujo VS Naruto Uzumaki *Link Vs Naruto Uzumaki *Naruto vs Luffy vs Ichigo (By Flourine) *Natsu Dragneel vs Naruto Uzumaki *Ragna the Bloodedge vs Naruto Uzumaki *Saitama VS Naruto *Naruto vs Strider Hiryu As Pre-Shippuden * Kid Goku vs. Pre-Shippuden Naruto With the 12 of Konoha * 12 Of Konoha Vs Fairy Tail (By TOSHIKI OVERLORD) Battle Royale * Anime Heroes Battle Royal * Shonen Jump Battle Royale Completed Fights * Naruto Uzumaki vs. Aang * Goku Vs Naruto * Goku Jr. Vs Naruto * Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Naruto Uzumaki * Korra vs Naruto * Naruto Uzumaki vs. Monkey D. LuffyGoku Jr. Vs Naruto * Naruto Uzumaki Vs Sora * Toriko vs. Naruto Uzumaki * Jade and Dee vs Naruto and Sasuke Possible Opponents *[[Crona (Soul Eater)|Crona (Soul Eater)]] * Ibuki (Street Fighter) *''InuYasha'' **Inuyasha **Naraku **Shippō * Issei Hyoudou (Highschool DXD) *Kurama the Yoko (YuYu Hakusho) *Tomoe (Kamisama Kiss) *Ahri (League of Legends) History Born to Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki became the jinchuriki of Kurama the Nine-Tails on the day of his birth, a fate that caused him to be ostracized and neglected by most of the villagers of the Hidden Leaf Village throughout his childhood. After joining Team 07, later renamed Team Kakashi, Naruto worked hard to gain the village's respect and acknowledgement with the eventual dream of becoming Hokage. But added to his aspirations is to save his wayward friend Sasuke Uchiha from the darkness and hatred that consumed him. In the following years, Naruto became a capable ninja regarded as a hero, both by the villagers and the shinobi world at large as he eventually becomes the Seventh Hokage, marrying Hinata Hyuga and having two children . Death Battle Info Part I * Age: 12-13 * Short-Range: Naruto Uzumaki Barrage * Mid-Range: Rasengan * Long Range: Shadow Shuriken Jutsu * Special: Shadow Clone Jutsu, Sexy Jutsu, Toad Summons, Nine Tails Chakra Cloak (Version 1) Part II * Age: 15 * Short-Range: * Mid-Range: Rasengan * Long Range: Wind Style: Rasenshuriken * Special: Shadow Clone Jutsu, Toad Summons, Nine Tails Chakra Cloak (Version 2), Sage Mode Part II (Fourth Great Ninja War) * Age: 16 * Short-Range * Mid-Range: Rasengan * Long Range: Wind Style: Rasenshuriken * Special: Shadow Clone Jutsu, Toad Summons, Sage Mode, Nine Tails Chakra Mode/Tailed Beast Mode (Yang) Part II (Six Paths) * Age: 17 * Short-Range: * Mid-Range: Rasengan * Long Range: Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken * Special: Shadow Clone Jutsu, Six-Paths Sage Mode, Nine Tails Chakra Mode/Tailed Beast Mode (Yin) Naruto: The Last * Age: 19 * Short-Range: * Mid-Range: Rasengan * Long Range: * Special: Shadow Clone Jutsu, Nine Tails Chakra Mode (Complete) * Note: Artificial right arm. Epilogue * Age: 30s * Short-Range: * Mid-Range: Rasengan * Long Range: * Special: Nine Tails Chakra Mode (Complete) * Note: Artificial right arm. Feats * High level of charisma. * Despite starting off as a ninja, Naruto rapidly became able to fight on par with noteworthy prodigious and skilled shinobi, and master various complex jutsu. Under the training of Jiraiya and in during the Fourth Great Ninja, Naruto have single-handily defeated Nagato's Six Paths of Pain and became able to effective battle ninja like Madara Uchiha. After being infused with Six Paths, Naruto actually overwhelmed Madara while he was the Ten-Tails Jinchuriki, contend with Kaguya Otsutsuki while on his own, and later defeat Toneri Otsutsuki. * Naruto also stood toe-to-toe with Sasuke numerous times, always ending in draws with their last battle causing Naruto to replaced his right arm with an artificial limb when it was destroyed in. Flaws * Can be thick-headed sometimes. * Got knocked out by his daughter and ended up in a day-long coma. Gallery Naruto_Sprite.gif|Naruto Sprite Naruto.png| Trivia *In Episode 4 of Death Battle Cast, Naruto vs Gandalf was selected as the community battle, where the audience could weigh in their opinions on social media. Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Naruto Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Ninja Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Mascots Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Martial Artist Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Japan Combatants Category:Summoners Category:Teenagers Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Main Protagonist Category:Combatants that can transform